Broken Wings
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Una vez, alguien hizo que me crecieran alas. Eran muy pequeñas, pero mientras más me daba ánimos, más crecían, hasta llegar al punto en el que estaban preparadas para que yo alzara mi vuelo. A pesar de mi miedo, llegué muy alto, pero cuando estaba en la cima del universo, alguien se me aproximó y me arrancó las alas. Entonces me juré jamás volverme a ilusionar.


**—****Disclaimer****: ¡Venga, aún me faltan como tres años para ser mayor de edad! ¿Piensan que yo podría ser dueña de **Card Captor Sakura**, mismo anime que vi muy de niña cuando apenas tenía uso de razón? Pues no, es obvio, pero aún así me obligan a hacer esto .-. Es total propiedad de **_CLAMP_**, mujeres admirables, conste.**

* * *

**Broken Wings**  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**  
**Capítulo único**

_"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"_  
**—Khalil Gibran—**

* * *

Constantemente mi visión se giraba en torno a la puerta del salón de clases que estaría solitario de no ser por mi presencia, la de Tomoyo sentada un pupitre detrás de mí, la de Rika a mi lado intentando recuperar el sueño de la mañana y la de otros alumnos que poco importaban en éste caso. Llamémoslos "sobrantes" ó mejor... "personas equis", ése tipo de individuo que sólo abarca un lugar indescriptible en el mundo, ése compañero de al lado que calentaba con su trasero la silla del pupitre, ése que respiraba aire, ése del que no se hablaba con regularidad.

Era otro mísero día en la vida del estudiante. Estábamos a finales de parciales y por lo tanto podíamos sentir la soga atada en nuestros cuellos, que amenazaba con apretarse más y más; tras pasar la temporada inquieta, la ansiedad se acercaría y con ella traería a los exámenes finales, esos malditos que abarcaban un treinta porciento de la nota final, ésa que podría sacarte de cualquier apuro en caso de que tuvieses un cuatro en la materia, con sus seis puntos de base sobre el resto de puntaje: un total de veinte puntos de promedio escolar. Lo que lo diferenciaba de todo, era que hoy los —en palabras de nuestro querido profesor de la materia, nótese y renótese el sarcasmo utilizado— "ineptos que malgastan su tiempo al no dedicárselo a sus estudios", donde, ¡cómo no, si las matemáticas me adoran!, me incluyo yo, aludimos nuestras malgastadas presencias en la ratonera de segundo de preparatoria en espera de nuestros recuperativos de último minuto.

Virlando mi vista detrás de mi, noté a Tomoyo dibujando con paciencia uno de sus futuros éxitos en la industria de moda sobre una servilleta que no había utilizado en el almuerzo. Me preguntaba en serio por qué se molestaba en estar aquí en el salón de clases si era obvio que ella, con su cacheteable promedio de 18.4 en matemáticas, se hallaba aquí como una persona equis, calentando un pupitre y respirando aire nada más.

Suspiré con impaciencia. Quería irme de aquí. Debería estar en mi casa estudiando o en los pasillos del instituto disfrutando la vida como la adolescente-de-edad y niña-de-mentalidad que soy. No acá, en espera de que al profesor le dé la gana de venir; porque ésa era otra cosa, al muy crápula y despiadado hombre, que con el puño en el pecho nos había prometido darnos unos recuperativos y créditos extra, parecía que no cumplía con sus horarios y prefería aparecerse cuando apenas quedasen quince minutos del resto.

Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, apartó la mirada atenta y concentrada de su dibujo y me miró con curiosidad con sus ojos amatista.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —me inquirió suavemente, con su cantarina vocecita.

—Estoy fastidiada, eso pasa —bufé apoyando un codo encima de la mesa del pupitre, acariciándome con mi mano el cabello.

—Sakura, ¿hasta cuándo quieres que te siga insistiendo para darte mis tutorías? —La forma en la que cuestionó me pareció tan infantil y tonta que no pude evitar reír.

—Tommy, gracias, pero sabes que cuando intentas explicarle matemáticas a alguien tan burra como yo te pones en verdad estresante —le recordé sin piedad, a lo que ella rodó los ojos y prosiguió con su dibujo.

Rika a nuestro lado jadeó entre sueños, casi espantándome. ¿Me pregunto qué estará soñando tan plácidamente?

Volviendo mi mirada de regreso a la puerta abierta que parecía llamarme y tentarme a abalanzarme sobre ella, respiré hondo conteniendo la ansiedad cuando mentalmente me pregunté a mi misma qué horas serían. El sol de la tarde no me ayudaba a descifrarlo con exactitud; afirmaba que eran las tres de la tarde, pero, ¿tres y qué?

Delante de las ventanillas del pasillo pude notar que una figura caminaba desde la dirección opuesta hacia la puerta, y tuve que rezar internamente para que mi más grande deseo del momento se hiciera realidad: que apareciera el profesor vestido en tanga lanzando confeti por la boca y diciéndonos a todos que nos subiría diez puntos en la materia del sólo hecho de estar aquí sentados como unos marginados idiotas sin ganas en la vida. Pero no; ni siquiera se cumplió la parte sencilla en la que el hombre hacía acto de presencia en la clase y, contrario a todo eso, sólo pude ver con fastidio a una persona que podría cachetearme todas las veces que se le antojara y violarme entera con su bendito y orgásmico diecinueve punto seis en la puta materia.

Syaoran Li.

El maldito chico extrangero de la clase con el que estudio desde que tengo memoria y con el que me he llevado como el aceite y el agua durante más o menos el mismo período. Ése idiota de ojos bonitos y cabello envidiable en el que provocaba meter la mano y jalárselo hasta que gimoteara con ésa arrulladora voz gruesa de hombre. Ése que con su mirada ámbar achocolatada enloquecía a muchas que creí dementes. Ése mismo que se sentaba detrás de mi en clases y me jalaba las coletas que cargaba de niña. Ése mismo chico que me gusta tanto.

Pasé noches en vela calándome un maldito insomnio que yo misma me provoqué tras haberme levantado a la una de la tarde de ése mismo día con una pereza que podría haber llegado a los límites del pecado, sólo y únicamente rebuscando en mi mente las piezas perdidas del puzzle incompleto que me inventé, únicamente preguntándome cómo fue que me llegó a gustar tanto. Y aunque las respuestas estaban bastante claras para mis amigas, yo no las quería aceptar.

Su constante fastidio hacia mí un día tan simple lo llegué a sentir como su forma de transmitirme su cariño, llegando a agradarme. Los jalones de pelo que me daba cuando éramos niños y que aún de grandes no evitaba hacer, los creí caricias. Su mirada de ceja enarcada y sonrisa de qué-bueno-estoy que solía dedicarme siempre que me veía enojar, llegué a creer que era su maldita forma de verme: como una bufona, quizás, su musa bufona.

Sin embargo, sus palabras de hace semanas cuando repetíamos nuestro cliché de peleas en una clase, habían sido otras: él afirmó que le gustaba verme enojada, no porque le agradara ver el ogro en mí, sino por la forma tan tonta en la que yo reaccionaba, quizás, pero luego completó diciendo:

—Me gustas de ésa forma.

Ése día llegué a casa tropezando con las escaleras sólo con ganas de recostarme en mi cama y ocultar la cara entre la almohada para soltar un grito que nadie más que yo pudiera oír. La emoción del amor correspondido entre adolescentes causaba éstas reacciones y—

¡Ups!, creo que me estoy comenzando a imaginar cosas que no son.

En ése momento lo había captado apenas solté el cojín de mi cama y me había mirado al espejo del baño, analizándome. Mis ojos verdes reflejaban emoción, pero el lagrimeo de éstos demostraba otra cosa; mi pulso agitado se pudo haber confundido de diferentes formas, pero la más acertada para mi fue la del hecho de que Sakura Kino-torpe se había tropezado hasta con sus mismos pies de camino a casa. Pero la maldita sonrisa en mis labios estaba quebrada, y era que, aunque hubiesen evidencias físicas, yo me había prometido a mi misma no ilusionarme.

Me había reprimido mentalmente no mostrar ningún gesto o emoción mientras Syaoran Li entraba al salón de clases porque, el tipo era como las serpientes, si mostrabas algún sentimiento en tu rostro, te acecharía hasta morderte e inyectarte todo su veneno en el cuerpo. Lastimosamente como que yo era un imán que lo atraía aún cuando de verdad que no querías interactuar ni con tu mejor amiga, mucho menos con éste.

Me miró fijamente demostrándome el brillo de sus ojos ámbares, por lo que yo aparté su mirada, indispuesta a permanecer más tiempo así, sólo rezando porque no dijera ningún comentario inútil y que se fuera a hacer lo que le diera la gana. De todos modos, ¿quién querría estar en éste nido de ratas durante un supuesto recuperativo cuando tú eras el macho alfa de la materia? Pues él parecía ser el único, porque se sentó en el pupitre vacío en frente de mi y mantuvo esa maldita sonrisa de burla en su rostro, misma que suele provocarme bastantes escalofríos.

Pude sentir cómo desde detrás de mí, Tomoyo alzaba la oreja sólo con ganas de presenciar uno de nuestros tantos encuentros. Ella, como regla no escrita entre la cofianza de mejores amigas, conocía mi enamoramiento hacia Li, por lo que no me sorprendía demasiado con sus comentarios fuera de contexto al referirse en que nosotros terminaremos casados. Eran patrañas.

En todo momento reflejé la mirada de Li sobre mi sin verlo realmente. Mantenía mis pupilas dirigidas hacia un punto neutro en el aula, donde pude alcanzar a ver a otros chicos, entre ellos Yukito, un chico al que mucho menos ahora me apetecía mirar. Cerré los ojos sintiendo el peso de mis párpados y, ya cansada de tener a un fantasma encima mirándome como si fuera una pintura abstracta, me giré hacia él encarándolo de una buena vez.

—Qué me ves —pregunté sin ganas, sin realmente hacerlo, sin siquiera usar un tono curioso sino más bien odioso, lleno de apatía.

Ése era otro factor en mí: intentando esconder mis malditos sentimientos hacia él, debía actuar frente a él con la máscara puesta, ocultando cada pequeño indicio de todo lo que sentía. Era un verdadero martirio que apuñalaba mi corazón en bastantes ocasiones, puesto que mis palabras duras y mis intentos de ser fría con él terminaban, en éstas nombradas ocasiones, siendo parte de algo que en realidad no quise haber dicho nunca, porque luego él vendría a contraatacar de una manera que me lastimaba verdaderamente.

Y aún así, nuestro cliché se repetía con regularidad. Él se me acercaba, yo lo encaraba, decía comentarios estúpidos y él sólo contraatacaba, hiriéndome como si sus palabras fueras dagas apuñalándome.

—Estás atravesada, quiero ver hacia la pared —dijo con burla.

Ésa era mi vida. Algo que no podía terminar de comprender.

Impulsivamente tomé su rostro entre mis manos e hice que girara bruscamente hacia la izquierda, donde la pared nos hacía compañía. Syaoran sonrió y, cuando solté mis manos de él, volvió a mirarme con su socarronería.

—¿Ahora qué? —exclamé.

—Nada, sólo quiero helarte la sangre.

Si supieras tanto en estos momentos lo caliente que está mi sangre tras ser bombeada con violencia en mi corazón, no estarías diciendo éstas estupideces.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirí ignorando su comentario anterior, tratando de apartar mi vista de la suya.

—Estaba aburrido y quería divertirme un poco.

—¿Haciendo qué, ejercicios de cuadrados perfectos? —reí sin ganas—. Juh, no me digas. ¿Tan geek eres? Sabía que esa cara de niño bonito sólo era una máscara.

Él entrecerró los ojos mirándome y entonces temí lo peor. Había hablado de más, supongo; ahora él diría algo que terminaría lastimando las pocas esperanzas que crecían sobre mi espalda.

—No seas tonta. Vine fue por ti —afirmó con una sonrisa que en mi vida pude haber conseguido decodificar el mensaje oculto tras ésta.

Me giré completamente hacia él, sosteniendo su mirada lo más que pude. Estoy casi segura de que un maldito sonrojo surcó por mis mejillas porque no me había dado cuenta de lo malditamente cerca que estábamos en éste momento.

Un peso ligero sobre mi espalda comenzó a surgir imaginariamente en mí. Sonaba tonto, pero sentía esto como si algo brotara de mi, lo cual indicaba algo realmente malo: ilusiones.

Bajé la mirada con el ceño fruncido y él se dio cuenta de ello tras verme de manera curiosa, preguntándose con la mirada sobre mí qué tendría para haber reaccionado así.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tengo recuperativos? —cuestioné en un intento de que dejara de decir tales estupideces, pero esto sólo fue el comienzo de más peso sobre mi espalda, generándome un dolor tan placentero que sólo yo podía disfrutar en su momento.

—El profesor no vendrá. Déjame ayudarte con ello.

Por un momento levanté la mirada y lo vi a sus ojos. Él volvía a sonreír de la misma forma que me hería, haciendo que de nuevo desviara mis ojos de él.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —exclamó—. Trato de ser amigable por una mísera vez ¿y tú me rechazas? —chistó cruzándose de hombros.

Una parte de mi quiso aceptar a su petición, pero la otra mitad sólo guardaba cierto miedo que fue incrementando con el pasar de los años, sólo demostrándome el dolor que se sentía.

Lo miré a los ojos, sin demostrar expresión alguna. Él hizo me imitó manteniendo los mismos ánimos inexistentes que yo tenía. Entonces suspiré y decidí hablar:

—Deja de jugar conmigo.

Syaoran enarcó una ceja y me miró como si me tratara de un caracol mutando. Hubiese preferido que se quedara así, que la conversación muriera ahí, pero él era un necio; seguía insistiendo a pesar de que yo no quisiera soltar más palabras.

—¿Me ves cara de alguien que juega con muñecas? —expresó con una media sonrisa.

Creo que con lo de "muñeca" se quiso referir a mí. Y de nuevo el peso en mi espalda...

—¿Qué sucede? —reiteró, ésta vez con algo de... urgencia, creo que se podría llamar así.

Suspiré con fuerza, tratando de no creer que podría estarle diciendo esto a él, que me miró expectante.

—No quiero que las alas crezcan.

—¿Alas? —repitió con el ceño fruncido, seguramente extrañado.

—Sí, es... es que... una vez me crecieron, pero todo terminó mal.

—¿Cómo así?

Admiraba su curiosidad, quizás era por eso que sabía tanto.

Respiré hondo y al final de todo, solté la sopa.

—Hubo una vez en la que yo tuve una espalda lisa, como todos los demás. Entonces alguien se me había acercado con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro y me preguntó si me gustaba volar. Intenté aclararle que sería hermoso hacerlo, pero que las alturas me daban pánico, sin embargo, ésa persona me regaló algo: unas alas que crecieron mágicamente sobre mi espalda. Eran pequeñas, su peso casi ni se sentía... Podía compararse con una hormiga sobre tu dedo, es decir, eran bastante ligeras. Pero entonces, ésa persona me enseñó a volar, aunque seguía advirtiéndole de mi miedo.  
Tuve que apartar mi mirada de él y girarme hacia el otro lado del salón, donde estaba el chico que había mencionado antes: Yukito Tsukishiro.

—Sus palabras de aliento me volvieron perseverante, aunque por dentro me mantuve insegura y cada vez que alzaba mi vuelo hacia lo alto, miraba hacia abajo y me preguntaba si debía arrepentirme o no. Pero seguía adelante, hasta que un día, perdí el miedo y me sentí totalmente segura aleteando hacia la infinidad del cielo. Juro que me sentí la reina del mundo cuando me vi a mí misma planeando y jugando con las nubes, volando con los pájaros y observando el poco camino hacia la tropósfera, a millones de kilómetros de la superficie. Sin embargo, sentí la presencia de alguien más, alguien que me quería alcanzar.

Ruby Moon, la actual novia de Yukito, ingresó al salón de clases y se le sentó en frente, dispuesta a darle un beso en los labios al chico. Me obligué a mí misma a girar mi mirada, sintiendo el peso muerto de mis alas de aquella vez, como si prácticamente estuviera recordando cómo se sentía eso.

—Era otra persona. Tenía unas alas hermosas, como si fueran de mariposa; unos colores exóticos entre el fucsia y el negro formaban su belleza. Entonces me miró y, simplemente, se acercó a mí y, con sus manos, me arrancó las alas.

Me mordí los labios con urgencia, sólo tratando de reprimirme a mí misma lo débil que soy y lo idiota que estaría siendo si llegase a soltar una mísera lágrima que estaba amenazando de salirme de los ojos.

A pesar de todo intenté no ver a Syaoran a los ojos. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada en mí, pero no sabía en qué forma me estaría viendo, si burlonamente o con pena agena. Sólo Dios sabía, porque yo, ni porque la curiosidad me estuviera tentando, iba a verlo con semejante semblante que cargaba que lo que daba era lástima.

Y, tras la pausa, proseguí—: Lo siguiente fue que caí desde una bastante considerable altura. El viento fuerte de la gravedad lastimaba mis miembros y terminaba de quemar mis alas poco a poco, hasta llegar a tocar el suelo sin demasiada delicadeza. Terminé herida y destrozada, volviendo a temerle a las alturas porque la experiencia reciente no me había agradado para nada —suspiré—. Fue lo peor que me sucedió, y sin embargo, las alas con el tiempo vendrían creciendo de nuevo hasta el punto de estar lo suficientemente maduras como para volver a alzar el vuelo, pero —cerré los ojos con pesadez—, no me atrevo a hacerlo.

Las lágrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a surgir con lentitud a pesar de que las trataba de reprimir. No llegué a sollozar en algún momento; tan sólo pude sentir las gotas saladas saliendo de mis ojos sin que pudiera declinarlas.

El sonido del pupitre delante de mí moverse sólo me indicó que Syaoran se había incorporado de él, quizás sintiendo demasiada pena por mí, burlándose en secreto de mis metáforas inútiles, preguntándose quién habría sido el idiota con el que me había ilusionado o... no, espera, la idiota de la historia era yo, cierto.

Pero el contacto de unos dedos suaves sobre el nacimiento de mi espalda hasta la nuca, hicieron que me erizara y tan sólo me volteara con violencia hacia atrás, donde hace unos minutos Tomoyo estaba, y donde ahora el puesto era ocupado por él. Preguntándome por ella, parpadee y tuve que inspeccionar el rededor del salón un par de veces hasta darme cuenta de que se había ido a sentar con su querido "amigo" Eriol Hiiragizawa unas cuantas filas más lejos de la mía.

Entonces tuve que volverme a girar hacia Syaoran para intentar comprender el porqué lo hizo, y sólo pude ver la sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Lo sabía, se estaba burlando de mí.

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero entonces, su malditamente arrulladora voz me obstruyó mis palabras, colocando las suyas en su lugar.

—Dices que las alas de aquella persona eran hermosas, ¿cierto?

Asentí ante su pregunta.

—Pero, ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo son las tuyas? —indagó con notorio interés.  
Intenté ver un reflejo de mí misma en mi mente, cargando con las benditas alas que a cada momento me habían estado creciendo con cada encuentro que tuve con él. Entonces pude verme, pude hacerlo:

—Son alas con forma de telarañas, hechas de cenizas, construidas con las mismas cenizas de las otras. Puedo ver y sentir claramente el dolor de las heridas abiertas y su sangre manchándolas.

—¿Y qué significan esas cenizas? —inquirió.

Parpadee unos segundos pensándolo.

—No lo sé —admití—. Supongo que son los mismos sentimientos reflejados, o el resto que quedó cuando se incendiaron con la velocidad de la luz cuando caía.  
Syaoran, aún con su sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y miró por encima de mi hombro, como si lo estuviera haciendo detrás de mí.

—Yo puedo ver tus alas y estoy casi seguro de que eso a lo que te refieres no son cenizas —dijo.

Enarqué una ceja preguntándome cuán cuerdo estaba él. ¿Acaso se dio cuenta en algún momento que yo sólo estaba metaforizando?  
Él pareció darse cuenta de mi clara confusión y simplemente prosiguió con lo suyo, aclarando algunas cosas—: Tus alas no están hechas de telarañas, sino más bien de plumas. No tienen cenizas, esos son sus brillos. Pero además, desde el centro nace un color que confundiste con la sangre de las anteriores alas rotas, y no es rojo, sino rosa pálido. Y tú no sientes el dolor de las heridas; es tan sólo un simple calabrambre, mismo que sientes por no atreverte a aletear semejantes alas hermosas.

Lo miré con admiración proclamando de mis ojos. Sus palabras fueron tan hermosas que casi me desmayé. Entonces pude sentir los ligeros escalofríos en mi espalda, que sólo indicaban la ansiedad de mis alas renacidas y maduras. Bajé la mirada cuando pude sentir más lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos y sólo pude implorar que él no las hubiera notado.

—Sakura —me llamó él, alzando mi barbilla con sus dedos atrapados sobre ésta—, ¿qué esperas para volar?  
Tragué saliva por la increíble cercanía en la que estábamos de nuevo y sólo respondí—: Ya te dije que tengo miedo de volver a caer.

Syaoran suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Yo también le tengo algo de miedo a las alturas, sin embargo, estoy volando con las alas que me habían nacido desde hace tiempo —comentó mirando hacia el cielo, casi haciéndome pensar que de verdad estaba loco por haberse creído mi metáfora—. He caído incontables veces, porque la misma persona que me hizo crecer las alas, constantemente me las cortaba. Pero, yo no me rindo, Sakura.

Tras decir mi nombre, que hasta ahora me vengo dando cuenta de que en su voz sonaba hermoso, volvió su mirada hacia mi y me extendió una mano que insinuó que yo la tomara. La miré con algo de miedo, pero a la vez sintiendo el aleteo de las alas en mi espalda, con ganas de alzarse en los cielos.

—Sakura —dijo él—, ¿quieres volar conmigo?

Sus palabras y fueron el único impulso que hizo que mi mano estrechara la de él, entonces pude sentir cómo de pronto comenzaba a planear tan alto como la velocidad y el viento me dejaron, pero ésta vez, con él a mi lado.

* * *

**Bieeen... Eso ha sido todo(?).**

**¿Una bienvenida al fandom, supongo xD? He estado aquí siempre como lectora, mas nunca me he animado a asubir algún trabajo mío hasta ahora.**

**Debo aclarar que éste One-Shot lo hice basado en cosas de la vida que me han sucedido. Oh sí, hermosa juventud...**

**No soy muy amante del drama, aunque en ésta ocasión me animé a escribir en éste género por meras ganas de sacar esto de mis pensamientos. Yo soy más de humor... y de misterio *Q*.**

**En fin, gracias por leer, no tengo mucho tiempo para explayarme hablando aquí. Debo ir a estudiar x_x.**

_**—Terminado el 21 de enero de 2014 a las 6:27pm. Escrito por Mega Ayu.**_


End file.
